Everybody Needs a Friend
by Angeeh101
Summary: Picked up by Rick's group will 14 year old Charlotte stay strong during these troubled times? Will Daryl accept her friendship offered to him? One thing is for sure: Everybody needs a friend.
1. Chapter 1

HI! this is my first fanic but i read heaps of them, some are absolutely amazing but some are just down right rubbish! Anyways i know most of you won't read this bit in bold but if you want to understand properly i would advise you read this. This is not a love story but an friendship between Daryl Dixon and an Australian teen girl (yes some of the girl's characteristics are based on me like her being Australian and living on A FARM, ALSO HER HAVING A PET COW THAT SHE RIDES :/ IT'S KINDA WEIRD BUT LETS GIVE IT A SHOT! (It's probably going to be shit though :/ sorry for any inconvenience.

Everyone Needs a Friend-

Chapter 1: Introductions (It's a bit dodgy but leave feedback I apologise for suckiness)

Charlotte slowly trotted down the (what seemed to be never ending) road on her cow. Yes a cow. She had owned him since he was 3 days old and had taught him everything from sitting like a dog to being rideable. Chester (what she named the cow) was as good as a car for anyone who wasn't too picky when it came to travelling nowadays. He was quiet and friendly and could easily out-run a heard of walkers (couldn't think of an original name sorry).

As many good reasons to have her cow as Charlotte did, she really needed to find a saddle for him. With the weeks of subtle food she had been barely surviving on her frame became thinner and bonier and with each jolt her steed made whilst clopping along, her tail bone suffered. She had improvised by folding a blanket thrice and putting it over Chester's back.

For what seemed like the third time in 1 hour she re-applied sunscreen protecting her skin from the harsh Georgian sun. The temperature however would be considered mild, back home in Australia. Another unusual thing about her was that she was an Australian living in Georgia. Her parents had decided to move to America a year before the outbreak. They said for good business, she said to ruin her life.

She became distracted and lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the 3 figures walking towards her...

"Is that a miniature horse?" asked Glen looking confused

"Nah looks like.. looks like a cow!" Exclaimed Daryl looking as equally confused as Glenn

"Holy shi- Is that someone riding it?!" Rick now speaking

"I knew there were some desperate people ou' there but never in my day," mumbled Daryl

The three shook their heads but continued on towards the mysterious cow master, wondering who the survivor might be

Chester started to shake his head and slowly came to a stop. Charlotte now looked up and saw 3 non-rotting people for the first time in weeks. Excitement built inside her and she lightly tapped the cow to motion him forwards. After they had walked another 500she pulled on the reins lighlty and came to a halt. She jumped off her ride and ran forwards, startling all 3 of the survivors. They held their weapons up cautiously but Charlotte ignored the weapons as her eyes teared up. She jumped and hugged the man in the police uniform sobbing into his shoulder.

Rick awkwardly patted her back looking at the others not knowing what to do.

Finally after 10 minutes of sobbing with relief Charlotte un-stuck herself from the officer.

"Oh my god actual people!" She squealed with excitement

"Oh my god a girl riding a cow!" Glenn said again clearly confused

'Oh uh yeah, this is Chester my cow"

"You're riding a cow?" Daryl questioned, eyebrows raised

"I can't drive for shit and I don't trust horses" she retorted, hating when people questioned her.

"I'm Rick this is Glen" nodding at the Asian man, "And this is Daryl" The grisly looking man

"I'm Charlotte. Is it just you 3?" She asked hopefully

"Nah, we gotta camp up the road aways near the mountains" Rick answered

"I know this is a huge thing to ask so soon but would you allow a 14 year old girl to accompany you to the camp?" She blurted out suddenly

"Urgh, I guess we could take in y-"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she cut in childishly hugging the officer again "I've been by myself for ages and I'm running low on food" pulling out her last protein bar

"You call that food" Asked Daryl speaking for the second time. She noticed he had a rather thick southern drawl, but everyone seemed to have a peculiar accent to her.

"That steer looks rather temptin' though" She noticed how he was eyeing off her cow. It annoyed her, she loved Chester and the thought of him even scratching himself made her worried.

"He isn't a piece of meat, figuratively speaking" She glared at the man acting as if she wasn't intimidated

Chuckling Rick realised the tension rising and quickly changed the subject "Well it's about a mile or so walk you can ride your uh, cow?"

"I don't know how far a mile is but I've ridden this far on him I'm sure I can ride a bit more,"

The 3 men, girl and cow set off unknowing of the groups reaction to the new comer and her unusual pet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Settling in**

"Dad!" came a worried shout. A boy who looked 11 or 12 ran up to Rick hugging him as if he didn't want to let go. His son. They were then joined by a slender woman with flowing dark hair. His wife. A family.

Charlotte noticed a man standing nearby, his eyes looked hurt and pained as he watched the family, she decided to ignore it not wanting to get too deep with the group in case anything suddenly happened and she needed to make a run.

Charlotte smiled at the happy trio and then thought of her family. She had already grieved for them in previous weeks but still her spirit was dampened when she thought of them. The family broke apart and Rick turned to Charlotte.

Daryl quickly glanced at the young girl noticing her mood change at the sight of the family. She must have lost hers.

"Everyone this is Charlotte and her um cow," still getting used to the thought of the girl and her horse cow. Rick introduced her to everyone.

A scrawny young blonde girl by the name of Sophia walked towards Charlotte shyly "what's its name?" She said gesturing at Chester

Charlotte smiled happily at the girl "Chester"

"Is he friendly?" Rick's son chirped in

"Yeah, just don't touch his tail" Charlotte warned

"Can we pet him?"

"Pet?" Charlotte being Australian was confused

Rick chuckled lightly "That's right you're Australian aren't you. They mean pat or scratch I guess"

"Oh, that makes sense, urgh sure if you want"

The children giggled with delight never encountering a pet like this before. Carl and Sophia were joined by two other young children who looked Mexican she thought.

"You're Australian?" The man that she was introduced to as Shane asked

"Yeah, couldn't you tell from the accent?"

"Guess I jus' didn't wanna say anything" he mumbled

Charlotte and the adults went to a small fire pit and started began chattering about something that Charlotte paid no attention to and sat on the ground a tired look upon her face. Shane glanced over at her and noticed she was nodding off but was trying desperately to stay awake.

He walked over to her then sat on the smoothest part of the ground he could find next to her. She acknowledged him with a nod.

"Tired?" he asked

"Yeah" she answered

"We don't got no more tents, but I could ask Daryl if you could sleep in the back of that blue piece of shit he got over there"

She looked over at the faded blue pick-up truck, the Daryl guy must be a proper redneck she thought to herself.

"Yeah that'd be great thanks, I think I slept 2 days ago for about probably.." She pondered on the though "3 hours"

"Shit, you're a tough little chick ain't ya?"

"I'm not that little, I'm 14" she mumbled hating when people called her little

"Jesus," he stood up and was half talking half shouting to the group "This girl 'ere is 14 and has been by herself with that cow for how long?" He looked at her with questioning eyes

"When did the world fall apart?" She asked trying to remember

"About a month or so"

"Well then a month I guess" she sighed

They all stared and all said things like 'A month?!' or 'Good lord!'

Daryl was chuckling "Shit ay?" _All alone hey? Might do some good with the group._

Lori squatted next to her "Darlin' you look exhausted, I think you needa wash. I'll give ya some stuff to clean with and when ya get back we'll have some sorta sleepin' arrangement for ya'."

Charlotte nodded sleepily and was sorted out and sent to the quarry. After she had washed she Changed into some clean denim shorts and a collard sports shirt. She walked back to the camp and saw Carl was helping Sophia onto Chester's back. She smiled and thought of the day she first attempted to ride him. 8 weeks and a recovered broken arm away he was rideable.

She went back to where the adults were gathered, talking in hushed tones as if not let the children hear, they were after all in ear reach. Lori noticed her arrival and ushered her away from the now loud growing conversation.

There's a sleeping bag over in the back of Daryl's truck there for ya, call us if you need anything" Speaking quickly so she could get back to the conversation. Before she could leave Charlotte grabbed her arm lightly "What're they talking about?"

"Daryl's brother got left behind in Atlanta and they're goin' back. They're arguing 'bout who's going," "Don't worry 'bout it darlin'." Lori smiled reassuringly

"By the way thank everyone for me please, I really appreciate this," "Oh and tell Carl and Sophia they can feed Chester some grass and water if they want to" Lori nodded then walked back to the group.

As Charlotte went to the blue truck and half-heartedly climbed into the back of the tray. As she lied down she was greeted by a long, restful and well needed sleep.

She awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and the delicious smell of cooking fish. The smell was delicious and made her mouth water. Her stomach grumbled and she realised just how hungry she was.

She pulled on her high-top converse and jumped out of the back of the truck. She looked at what was left of the setting sun. She must've slept at least 12 hours, she felt great.

Everyone greeted her as she sat down. T-dog, Daryl, Glen and Rick were absent and must have left. Charlotte saw that carl and Chester had become quite acquainted and he was leaning against the young steer while he was gazing at the fire waiting for the fish to be cooked.

"Who caught these fish?" Charlotte asked obviously curious and hungry

"We did" said the 2 blonde sisters sitting next to her. Amy and Andrea? She couldn't remember.

"Amy and Andrea is it?" They both nodded "Hi I'm Charlotte" She stuck a hand out to them and they each took it. "Thanks for catching the fish, they smell delicious!"

They laughed "It was nothing, I hope they taste as good as they smell" Andrea looked proud as she spoke. Charlotte mentally noted that the older blonde enjoyed doing something that wasn't stereotypical domestic house wife chores.

Hours later everyone was laughing and giggling. For a moment it felt as if life was normal and they didn't have to worry about any day being their last. But all good things must come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start I realised I have been forgetting the disclaimer sorry :/ but yeah, comment what you think so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the walking dead series and never will. The only part of this story I own is my Oc: Charlotte**

Chapter 3: The ending of the good-

The happy feeling that had swarmed everyone disappeared as a high pitched shriek sounded through the air. Everyone turned to see the source of the scream. Amy was trying desperately to push off the walker that was now ripping her shoulder apart.

Andrea scream der name and hurried to her aid. Everyone jumped to their feet protecting their loved one or rushing to the nearest weapons. In all the commotion Charlotte lost sight of Chester and temporarily forgot about him.

She rushed towards the blue truck and grabbed her bag out of the tray. Her trembling hands fumbled through her bag looking for the sharpest item she could find. Feeling the cold metal of a hammer her fingers latched onto it and quickly ran to the nearest walker she could find.

The walker hissed at her as she advanced towards it bringing an end to its second life. She took down another three walkers and by that time, Rick and the others had arrived killing off the rest of the walkers.

After the gruesome action had died down all the survivors gathered around the fire. As Charlotte walked towards the circle she saw a lump of meat surrounded by the bodies of four fallen walkers, all covered with blood that didn't belong to them. Chester or at least what was left of him.

Charlotte sunk to her knees. "NO! NO! NO!" She repeatedly screamed. Some pitied her and some thought she was being over the top. She beat the ground furiously until her hands were swollen, bruised and bloodied.

Then there was that voice. The evil, malicious voice cackling in her mind. _Oh shit! _She thought. _Not now!_

She stood up and stumbled towards the tree lining, her back already going rigid and the voice consuming her mind. The group raced after her

"Get away from me" She screamed voice already changing. She started wildly attacking the tree in attempt to make her anger target the tree and not the others. The group watched on mortified and shocked at the capability and strength of the young girl, flinching each time they heard the crunch of bones in her hands.

Suddenly she stopped and fell to the ground. Shane was the closest to her and quickly rushed forward to help her, as his hands made contact with her shoulder he was not expecting what happened next.

She rolled and lashed out at him pummelling his face viciously, causing his skin to split. If there was any pain in her hands she was ignoring it very well. Shane tried to push her off but she kept coming back, fists flying.

Her face was contorted into an unrecognisable face of hostility and viciousness. Daryl launched himself upon her and pinned her to the ground, ignoring her howling and snarling.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" She repeatedly screamed in an unfamiliar voice, sounding as if she were a completely different person. Her screams were soon muffled as a large and dirty hand covered her mouth.

Hours later Charlotte's rage had subsided and she was now a sobbing wreck. Daryl still held her down though, as Rick crouched beside her.

"What the hell was that?" He was concerned but weary of the girl. She looked up to Rick seeing the look on his face. She calmed herself down enough so she could speak.

"I'm sorry Rick, I'm so so sorry; I should've told you before!" She was now completely ashamed of herself.

"Told him what?" Shane now stood forward; anger was practically flowing off him.

"I.. I sorta have this disorder," she paused "When I get too angry or sad like now, my mind sort of ticks I guess you could say." She flinched as she remembered previous occurrences of her disorder.

"What do you mean it ticks?" Rick said softer seeing the amount of pain the girl was going through saying this.

"My personality changes in- into a," she sighed hating what she could easily become "I become violent, very violent." She hung her head and said nothing more but simply stood up and walked towards her bag that lied aimlessly on the ground.

As she walked past Lori and Carol they stepped away from her like she was bomb. She was used to people's reactions to her and simply shook it off and kept walking.

"Where you goin'?" To her surprise it was Daryl that asked her

"To get my bags" sadly she turned again

"No you ain't"

"Yes she is!" Shane piped in "You seen what she did to me! What if it was one of the kids?" He showed the blackened half of his face to everyone, eyes wild.

"He's right, you don't need a freak like me around."

Daryl turned to Rick. "She is jus' a little girl! Ya'll will be killin' her if ya sent her out there by herself!" Rick looked at everyone then back at Daryl

"Charlotte go sit down, we need to discuss this" She nodded understandingly then trudged off waiting for the choice of the group.

As she waited she overheard Daryl and Dale shouting "She is only fourteen!" and "You would be sending her out there to die!"

After what seemed like hours the group of adults walked solemnly over to Charlotte

Rick spoke first "We've decided to let you stay," Her face lit "on one condition. You will be supervised by Daryl at all times in case you know…" he trailed off

Before anyone could say another word, Shane walked right up into her face

"I do not care how old you are, if you put any of our group in danger I will put you down myself!"

Daryl shoved him back "You actin' like that is what will set her off. Now you'd better jus' stay away from her and she will be jus' fine!"

Shane stormed off muttering darkly to himself. Rick gave everyone orders, except Charlotte. He just looked at her oddly then told her to go the RV and get her hands checked by Dale.

**CDC NEXT CHAPTER! Our dear Charlotte will do something a tad irresponsible but what will it be :O?**

**I'm not entirely sure if her 'disorder' is a real medical condition. I just watched spider-man and I was inspired by the Green Goblin (I'm a nerd)!**

**But even if this story is not viewed by many thank you to the little of you who watch it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I say hi… I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ANYTHING FOR A WHILE! HI! I haven't uploaded anything for a while.. I had writers block (even if my writing is bad :/ ) But I was talking to a friend about it, and it is now resolved! But yeah criticise or whatever you want, at least then I know what I can improve! Okay read away ;)**

Chapter 4: The CDC

_Charlotte timidly stepped out of the class room, looking frantically around the hall As she stepped out of the classroom and into the hallway, she heard the familiar voice belonging to the one person she hoped to avoid that day. Rachel Stavner._

"_Hey freak!" Charlotte cringed, the footsteps of Rachel and her followers became louder and louder as they approached at a quickening pace. Charlotte tried to run to her bag but they had anticipated the move and caught her, pinning her shoulders against the wall._

"_Whassa matta freak? Don't enjoy our company anymore?" Charlotte whimpered as the larger girl's hands trailed down to the bottom of her shirt_

"_P-p-please st-stop" Her plea for help was answered by a sharp blow to her jaw and a new welt. Rachel pulled up Charlotte's shirt revealing black bruises across her ribs, from the daily rounds of boxing bag yesterday._

"_I saw you outside the guidance officers yesterday, what were you doin' there?" Rachel raised an eyebrow_

"_N-nothing, she just n-needed to d-do a check-up on m-me" Charlotte barely managed to stammer out. _

"_Nah, don't believe ya" Rachel shrugged her hard face sat in an evil sneer._

_Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out a deadly looking boning knife. Charlotte struggled underneath the grip Rachel's "followers" as Rachel brought the knife down to her left hip bone. Rachel placed her hand over Charlotte's mouth all the while still holding her crooked-toothed sneer._

_At the light touch of the cold blade Charlotte's eyes widened with fear and her breathing became heavier. With one last evil grin Rachel pushed mercilessly hard down on the knife and pierced Charlotte's skin and bone. Blood trickled down Charlotte's jeans and torso as Rachel dragged the blade upwards._

_Rachel and her followers laughed at the muffled screams and useless struggles of Charlotte…. _

"Stop!" Charlotte screamed as she woke up, succumbing to the pulsing pain that now seared through her bandaged hands. She gritted her teeth then mouthed the word 'fuck' through gritted teeth.

She breathed loudly through her nose and rested her head back against the ripped head-rest. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her head, rubbing her tired eyes.

After a few minutes she noticed the steady breathing of another. She opened her eyes and looked over towards the driver's seat that hosted a cautious looking Red-Neck. Daryl was focusing on the road but kept shooting quick glances at her.

"Hey Daryl?"

"What?"

"Do you think Jim's turned yet?" Charlotte sighed as she wasn't answered. The pair drove on like this, the noise of the travelling convoy's vehicles being the only sound made. After a while they arrived at the CDC…

Charlotte looked down at her newly bandaged and splinted hands. Jenner said her three outer fingers on each hand were broken, the rest were just bruised along with the rest of her hand. She awkwardly held her fork as she played with her food, losing her appetite as Lori was telling old High School stories.

"Ever since then, Cindy always had it out for me!" Lori exaggerated about some girl named Cindy. Charlotte scoffed then all eyes focused on her.

"What?" Charlotte looked around the table, she hated this topic "What little of my school life I had was _shit_" emphasising the word shit. "Every day I would go to go school and come home bruised and battered for Christ sakes!"

"Each day I would go home crying and the only comfort I would get was from a pillow!" Her voice was starting to rise into a yell "I was the freak of the school; I was always eating alone, always being abused. And _nothing _would be done!"

She lifted her shirt up to the bottom of her ribs, revealing a long, jagged scar that started at her left hip bone and trailed up further underneath her shirt.

Everyone's eyes widened. "The girls that did it said it was self-defence, said I snapped. I just got told to _fucking_ control myself"

"Watch your mouth" Lori said in a sullen, commanding tone

"No! I had enough shit from all the kids at school, and here you all are. Bloody adults! Still making me feel like shit!" Charlotte closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.

She stood up and on the way out of the silent room grabbed her bag and the half full bottle of Whisky from the table. Before she could leave however, someone grasped her arm roughly.

"Where do ya think you're goin' with that?" She turned. Daryl reached towards the bottle but she pulled it away from him and his extended arms

"Well you know, I was planning on getting shit faced drunk" she said simply but then it rose "AND GETTING AWAY FROM YOU FUCK 'EADS!" Daryl released his grip on her arm and she stormed off.

Charlotte wondered through an unfamiliar hallway, sipping from the whisky bottle and wincing as the spirit burned her throat. In the middle of the hallway she came across a large white door. She opened it and poked her head through. _Showers._ She squealed and rushed to the nearest cubicle.

Fifteen minutes later Charlotte was completely clean from head to toe. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. She waltzed out of the room in a pair of red women's boxers and black singlet, still swigging from the nearly empty bottle.

She made her way back to the kitchen but everyone had left, probably to use the showers themselves or something. Before she left the room however a wave of sickness came over her. She sprinted to the sink just in time to violently empty her stomach.

She coughed and gagged for at least a minute after but finally steadied herself. A jug of water on the table caught her eye and she drank from it thirstily. She emptied the jug in what felt like seconds stood upright and steadied herself.

She made (stumbled) her way towards the door way but still in a drunken state, fell and landed on her face.

"Ouch" she groaned, face still flat on the ground. As she looked up she saw a very annoyed redneck staring at her. She shakily propped herself up onto her elbows only to fall down again. Daryl groaned and walked over to her.

"Watchu doin' in here kid?" She mumbled incoherently in reply. He shook his head and picked her up propping her over his shoulder.

He sighed and awkwardly opened the door and took her to Carol's room. He waited for a moment after he knocked.

When Carol opened the door she looked as if she had just woken up. When her eyes trailed over Daryl she noticed the body over his shoulder.

"What're you doing here with her?" she pointed at Charlotte

"She's drunk, can she stay with you?"

"No." His raised his eyebrows.

"Whada ya mean no?"

"I mean no. She is not staying here while she is drunk! Especially when Sophia is around." Carol replied very bluntly.

"I know you don't like her but please take 'er, she got nowhere else to stay!" Daryl was beginning to get frustrated.

"Good night Daryl" Carol closed the door before anything else could be said. Daryl banged his fist on the door. He sighed and walked back to his room grumbling about stupid bitches. As he walked into the room he looked around for a place she could sleep. The bed or the small sofa. He laid her down on the bed gently and pulled the covers up.

"Thankyou Daryl" She mumbled softly. He was surprised that she was still awake.

"I don't blame her, I'd hate me too. Everyone hates me" She sighed not bothering to open her eyes then quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

**OKAY! I finally finished this Chapter! I had writers block but yeah I got past it.**


End file.
